Remembrance
by AquaTales
Summary: Story contain Character's death. Rikugou/Kazane


------------------English Version------------------

The First time we met…isn't the time that you come out to protect your master, who also my enemy?

That time…you really made me angry, Rikugou…

Mad…because to come to stop my blade from killing him, Abe no Seimei, my greatest enemy.

And it's also the time…that I recognize your golden orbs…

. .

. .

. .

The first time I met you…you almost hurt my one and only master.

A little bit later…Seimei's body will be cover in blood underneath your killer blade.

I'm not surprise…to saw anger in your eyes…

But what is the loneliness that lingering around you…I don't understand….

. .

. .

. .

Two times… we fought with other two times…

And I lost to you…both…

Is it because you're male while I'm not?

Is it because you're god while I'm just human?

Or…the reason I lose to you is because the way you look at me?

Can you tell me the answer, Rikugou?

. .

. .

. .

Do you know…that you look so breakable, when I rescue you from that monster?

You look so…different. Unlike the same girl who fight with me.

We meet again when Masahiro looking for the poison from hell (N/A: I'm not sure what they call in English)

Once again... I'm the one who gain victory.

I have to let you go, both times, because the rules that state that God like me can't harm human like you…

But why I feel regretted to let you walk away like this…

. .

. .

. .

Do you know Rikugou…when I reject your hand that time…

I really regret it.

The hand that offer to lend me strength and warmth….something that I always want…

Touda…the evil that process Touda's body…

I…have done something irreversible…

Sorry…I'm really sorry…

Sorry…to let this happen…

Wield…You're so warm…but why I shiver?

Oh right…I'm…going to die soon…

Rikugou…no…Saiki…

Can I…stay by your side?

You…the one who open my eyes…the one who teach me how to love this world again…the one…that gave me warmth.

I don't…I don't want to leave you again…

I don't…want to be alone like the past…

Please Saiki…please let's I stay beside you…please…

"…Sai…ki…"

. .

. .

. .

I shouldn't let you go last time, if I know this going to happen.

Kazane, when I heard you almost got kill…how fast my heart beat…do you know?

Strange feeling…I don't even know when it started…the only thing I know... is I don't want to lost you ever again.

Still…I…come too late…

Bloody body of yours. Red liquid I disgust, if it came out from you, Kazane.

Don't talk…if it makes you leave me faster…

Gods…I'm God…but useless to help you…

Saiki…

Name that no one else knows, name that given by Seimei, my only master.

…Call me by this name…please…

If you want, I will always be right by your side. Always lend you my hand, never let go.

"I…don't want to…be alone…"

"…Can I…stay by your side?"

"Stay by my side."

Please…don't leave…stay right here forever…

"…Sai…ki…"

Did my voice not loud enough for you do hear me? You left me even I ask you to stay…

My one and only master was, and always is Abe no Seimei….

But you… will be the only one I love, Kazane…forever…

------------------Thai Version------------------

ครั้งแรกที่ข้ากับเจ้าเจอกัน...ใช่ตอนที่เจ้าออกมาปกป้องนายของเจ้า ที่เป็นเหยื่อของข้ารึเปล่านะ ?

ในครานั้น...ข้าโกรธแค้นเจ้ามากเชียวล่ะริคุโก...

โกรธ...ที่เจ้าเข้ามาขวางดาบของข้าไว้ ดาบที่สามารถสังหารอาเบะ เซย์เมย์ผู้นั้นให้ตายได้ในดาบเดียว

และครานั้นล่ะมั้ง...ที่ดวงตาสีรุ่งอรุณของเจ้า ติดตรึงอยู่ในใจข้า...

. .

. .

. .

คราแรกที่พานพบเจ้า...เจ้ากำลังจะลงมือทำร้ายนายเพียงหนึ่งเดียวของข้า

หากข้ามาช้ากว่านั้นไปเพียงนิด เซย์เมย์ก็คงจะไม่รอดจากดาบสังหารของเจ้าแล้ว

ไม่แปลก...ที่ดวงตาของเจ้าจะฉายประกายโกรธแค้น...

หากแต่ความเหงาที่ข้าสัมผัสได้จากตัวเจ้านี่...คืออะไรกัน ?

. .

. .

. .

สองครั้ง...ข้าและเจ้าได้ประมือกันสองครั้ง...

และทั้งสองครั้งก็เป็นข้า...ที่พ่ายแพ้แก่เจ้า

เพราะเจ้าเป็นผู้ชาย ? และข้าเป็นผู้หญิง ?

เพราะเจ้าเป็นเทพ แต่ข้าเป็นมนุษย์ ?

หรือสาเหตุที่ข้าพ่ายแพ้แก่เจ้า...จะเป็นเพราะแววตาที่เจ้ามองข้ากันแน่ ?

ตอบข้าสิริคุโก...

. .

. .

. .

เจ้าจะรู้รึไม่...ว่าเจ้านั้นบอบบางเพียงใด ในยามที่ข้าช่วยเจ้าออกมาจากอสุรกายตัวนั้น

บอบบาง...ราวกับไม่ใช่สตรีคนเดียวกับที่ประมือกับข้าในครานั้น

ข้าและเจ้าได้ประมือกันอีกครั้ง...ในตอนที่พวกข้า...กำลังตามหาหลุมพิษจากยมโลก

และก็เป็นอีกครั้ง...ที่ข้าได้ชัยจากเจ้า...

แต่ทั้งสองครั้งที่ข้าต้องปล่อยมือเจ้าไป ด้วยเหตุว่าเทพอย่างข้า...ไม่สามารถทำร้ายมนุษย์อย่างเจ้าได้

ทำไมข้าถึงรู้สึกใจหาย...และเสียดายเช่นนี้...

. .

. .

. .

นี่ริคุโก...เจ้ารู้รึเปล่า ในตอนที่ข้าปฏิเสธมือของเจ้าในครานั้น...

ข้าไม่ได้อยากทำเลยแม้แต่น้อย...

มือของเจ้าช่างอบอุ่น ความอบอุ่นที่...ข้าโหยหามาเนิ่นนาน

โทดะ...เดนอสูรที่สิงร่างของโทดะ...

นี่ข้า...ทำเรื่องที่ไม่อาจแก้ไขได้ไปแล้วสินะ...

ต้องขอโทษ...เจ้าจริงๆ...

ขอโทษนะ ข้าขอโทษ...

น่าแปลกนะ...ทั้งๆ ที่เจ้าอบอุ่นขนาดนี้แท้ๆ แต่ทำไม...ข้าถึงรู้สึกเย็นเยียบอย่างนี้ล่ะ

อ้อ...ใช่สิก็ข้า...กำลังจะตายนี่นา...

นี่ริคุโก...ไม่สิ...ไซคิ...

นี่ไซคิ...ข้าให้ข้า...อยู่เคียงข้างเจ้าแบบนี้ได้ไหม ?

เจ้าเป็นคน...นำความอบอุ่นกลับคืนมาให้ข้าอีกครั้ง

ข้าไม่อยาก...จะจากเจ้าไปอีกแล้ว...ไม่อยาก...ที่จะต้องอยู่เพียงผู้เดียวเหมือนที่ผ่านๆ มา

นะไซคิ...ขอให้ข้า...ได้อยู่เคียงข้างเจ้าเช่นนี้เถอะ...

"...ไซ...คิ..."

. .

. .

. .

ข้าไม่น่าปล่อยให้เจ้าจากไปในครานั้นเลย ถ้าข้ารู้ว่านั่น...จะทำให้ข้าไม่ได้พบกับเจ้าในสภาพเดิมอีก

เจ้ารู้รึเปล่าคาซาเนะว่าเมื่อข้าได้ยินว่าเจ้ากำลังจะถูกฆ่า หัวใจของข้าสั่นไหวเพียงใด

ความรู้สึกประหลาด...ที่ก่อตัวขึ้นตั้งแต่เมื่อไรไม่รู้...ข้ารู้แต่เพียง...ข้าไม่อยากเสียเจ้าไปเป็นครั้งที่สอง

แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น...ข้า...ก็มาช้าไปอีกแล้วสินะ...

ร่างของเจ้าถูกชโลมไปด้วยเลือด...

ของเหลวสีแดงสดที่ข้าไม่เคยนึกรังเกียจมาก่อน แต่หากเมื่อมันไหลออกมาจากตัวเจ้าแล้ว...ข้ากลับขยะแขยงมันเป็นที่สุด

อย่าพูด...ได้โปรดอย่าเอ่ยอะไรออกมาอีกเลยถ้านั่น...จะทำให้เจ้าจากข้าไปเร็วขึ้น

เทพงั้นหรือ...ข้าเป็นเทพ...แต่กลับ...ช่วยอะไรเจ้าไม่ได้ซักนิด

ไซคิ...

ชื่อเพียงหนึ่งเดียวของข้าที่ไม่มีใครรับรู้ ชื่อ...ที่เจ้านายเพียงหนึ่งเดียวเป็นผู้มอบให้

...เรียกข้าด้วยนามนั้นเถอะนะ

หากเจ้าต้องการ ข้าจะยื่นมือไปหาทุกเมื่อ จะจับมือนั้นไว้...ไม่มีวันปล่อยอีกเด็ดขาด

"ข้า...ไม่อยาก...อยู่คนเดียว..."

"...ขออยู่เคียงข้าง...ได้...ไหม..."

"อยู่เคียงข้างข้าเถอะ"

ได้โปรด...อยู่เคียงข้าตลอดไป อย่าจากข้าไปเลย...

"...ไซ...คิ..."

คำขอร้องของข้าไม่เป็นผลสินะ...เจ้าถึงจากข้าไปเช่นนี้...

เจ้านายเพียงหนึ่งเดียวของข้าคืออาเบะ เซย์เมย์...

แต่เจ้า...จะเป็นสตรีเดียวที่สถิตอยู่ในใจของข้า...ตลอดกาล...


End file.
